gagfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Annoying Orange: The Voodoo You Do!
Orange: (singing "BLAHBBBAHBABABABAB, BAHBBBBABA, BAB!!") Hey Pinhead! Pear: Hey what is what the new guy? Looks like somebody made a tomato out of an old gym sock. Orange: I don't know, Pear, it's kinda early for a stocking stuffer! (Laughs) Pear: Wonder where he came from, you should ask those ap... Orange: Hey Apples! Apples: (alakading) Bill: No... Apples: (continues alakading) Andy: Second! Apples: (keep alakading) Orange: Hey, Apples! What is the matter? Did you all catch mushmouth? (Laughs) Andy: ALAKADEEEEEEEEE! Orange: (fire poofs, Orange poofs, they heard going) HEY! Jack: Wooooah! Now that's putting the voo in voodoo! Pear: (to Orange and Jack) Voodoo what now? Jack: Voodoo, as in, Voodoo Doll! Hit it, Bill. Bill:(spits) Both: YOOOOW! What the heck was that? ("The Voodoo You Do!" title card) BBBBBBBBBB... Pear: Stop it.a Andy: NO MORE!!! Pear: Shut up! Both: (laughs) Woooah! I am in surround sound. (Laughs) Pear: LOOK, ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO FIX THIS OR WHAT?????? Jack: Ok. What happened? Guys? Andy: Bill, screwed it up! Bill: Did not. Both: Maybe you should run your spell check! (Laughs) Bill: Alright. Maybe, my Latin is a little rusty. Midget Apple: HEY!! A little rusty???! Both: I'm sure he meant a "Midget" rusty. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Auuuww!!! Bill: At least that part works. Jack: Forget 'bout that? IT'S TIME FOR THE SECOND PHASE!!! Voodoo Doll & Orange: Silly Apples, I already've a second face! (Laughs) Jack: HIT IT, ANDY!!! Andy: (strains as he pulls the top rope, and the feathers fall down on) Voodoo Doll & Midget Apple: (giggles) (laugh) Oh..it tickles! (Chuckling) Jack: IT'S NOT WORKIN'!!! Bill: We need to hit him with the caramel first! Andy: Sorry dude. But I bet somebody is havin' a fondue party or somethin'. Voodoo Doll & Orange: I think you mean fun-due. (Laughs) AAAAHH! AAAHACHCCHOCOOO!!!! Oooohhh. Yuck! That was for the birds! (Laughs) Pear: Any luck with the the counter-spell, little buddy? Midget Apple: Well, accordin' to this. All you've to say is. Apple Voodoo switch a maroo. Reverse and undo. "The Voodoo You Do." (poofs bigger, Orange's turn normal, Orange poofs) Orange: AH!! (apples poofs, and the Voodoo Doll poofs) Pear: WHY'S EVERYBODY EXPLODIN'??? Midget Apple: Ohhhh- Did I shrink the kitchen? Orange: Woooooooooooooooooahhhhh! It's mega midget apple. Pear: HE'S RIGHT, YOU'RE HUGE! Midget Apple: I am? I AM! This is the best day ever! Uhh--Oho! Pear: What is the matter? Bill: I just wanna say this is not my fault. Orange: Looks like you guys got downsized! (Laughs) (he's groans) What is the matter? Need a little help? (Laughs) Midget Apple: Oohhhhhh, C'mon, Orange! You don't need to belittle 'em! (Midget Apple and Orange laughs) I have been waitin' forever to use that 1. Jack: Hey, I got 1... (Midget Apple appears.) Jack: ...REVERSO!!! Midget Apple: Oh, I knew it wouldn't last! Jack: And now for the rest of us. Orange: Teeny-Wenny Apples! Jack: No, no more stallin'. Orange: Tenny Wenny! Jack: What?? Orange: TENNY WENNY! Jack: What?????????? Orange: Popsicle stick! (Apples poofs too, Dane stabs) Apples: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Orange: Ah! (Bill, Andy and Jack with a Pear's grabs, Pear reacts) Apples: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Orange: Talk 'bout gettin' the short end of a stick! Apples: (keep yelling) Bill: Guys! GUYS! I found the caramel! It's a--mmmmmhummmmmm Pear: Woooooaah! Apples: (continues yelling) Orange: Eeeeehhh! Talk 'bout bite-sized! (laughs) (Midget Apple spits, blowpipe of tacks at) YOOOOOOW!!! Midget Apple: Sorry, just testin' it out. (Midget Apple, Orange and Pear laugh)